dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrenhaven River
The Wrenhaven River is a major river that runs through Dunwall. Corvo Attano and the Loyalist Conspiracy use this river to travel to the Hound Pits Pub, as well as the locations of all major missions throughout the game. Samuel Beechworth is thoroughly familiar with the Wrenhaven ''"Samuel is a simple man, but he knows the River Wrenhaven and all its tributaries, down to the smallest inlet."'' and is employed by Farley Havelock to navigate it. Samuel reveals to Corvo that he has seen things of a strange and magical nature on the river, such as mysterious lights and faces in the water. The river is also known for dispersing strange artifacts along the shore, such as runes and bone charms, which are believed to be the remains of an ancient city that once stood on the land Dunwall now occupies. In the wake of the plague, many of the river's bridges are derelict and collapsing (with Kaldwin's Bridge standing as a notable exception). Many corpses are dumped into the river, with the resulting smell not being a pleasing one. The Wrenhaven River Patrol enforces the law across the river and its tributaries. Trivia *The Wrenhaven River appears to be strongly inspired by the River Thames. Gallery 2 concept art wrenhaven.png|Wrenhaven River concept art. wrenhaven concept art.jpg|Wrenhaven concept art. Wrenhavenconceptart.jpg|Dunwall and Wrenhaven River concept art. Wrenhaven river panorama.png|A panorama of the Wrenhaven River during the prologue. 0 wrenhaven08.png|The busy Wrenhaven River during the prologue. credits waterlock ship2.png|Boats and the Dunwall Tower waterlock on the Wrenhaven River. Wrenhaven00.png|The Wrenhaven from Dunwall Tower. empressjessamineemilywrenhaven.jpg|Empress Jessamine Kaldwin looking out across the Wrenhaven. Wrenriver.png|The Wrenhaven River. samuelwhalewrenhaven.jpg|Samuel awaiting Corvo after his escape from Coldridge Prison. 0 wrenhaven07.png|The Wrenhaven at night in the rain. Dishonored Dunwall Wrenhaven.jpg|The Wrenhaven River flowing through Dunwall. Samuel Golden Cat.jpg|Samuel and Corvo approaching the Golden Cat from the Wrenhaven. 0 wrenhaven pendleton.png|Pendleton looks out across the Wrenhaven from Emily's Tower. 0 wrenhaven04.png|The Wrenhaven from the Old Port District. 0 wrenhaven05.png|A section of the Wrenhaven River. Old port10.png|The Wrenhaven River behind the Hound Pits. Old port09.png|The Wrenhaven next to the Old Port District. Old port06.png|View of the river from the Hound Pits Pub. Hound pits docks.jpg|The river behind the Hound Pits. Dishonored-bridge.jpg|The Wrenhaven running beneath Kaldwin's Bridge. citywatchguardwrenhaven.jpg|A City Watch Guard in front of the Wrenhaven near Kaldwin's Bridge. samuelriverboat.jpg|Samuel piloting his boat on the river. dunwall landscape.png|The Wrenhaven from the area behind the Hound Pits. 0 wrenhaven02.png|Samuel pilots his boat on the Wrenhaven. 0 wrenhaven03.png|The Wrenhaven at night. Kaldwin's bridge, nighttime.png|Kaldwin's Bridge looming over the Wrenhaven at night. Havelockwrenhavenhoundpits.jpg|Havelock looking out onto the Wrenhaven. 0 burrows map.png|The Wrenhaven River on a map of Dunwall. Backyard Docks.png|View on the Wrenhaven from the docks in the backyard of the Office of the High Overseer. Emily Flowers.png|Emily tossing flowers into the Wrenhaven. City Vista.jpg|Panorama of the Wrenhaven River. Bridges Wrenhaven.png|Destroyed bridges across the Wrenhaven. Bridges Wrenhaven2.png|A destroyed bridge across the Wrenhaven by the Distillery District docks. References fr:Fleuve Wrenhaven es:Río Wrenhaven ru:Ренхевен pl:Wrenhaven it:Wrenhaven zh:雷恩黑文河 Category:Dishonored Locations Category:The Brigmore Witches Locations Category:Dishonored 2 Locations Category:The Veiled Terror Locations